


Adrian's Amazing Adventures

by Josh89



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Adrian has a knack for knowing Pokemon moves, But with some elements of the anime as well, F/M, It's mainly the game world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh89/pseuds/Josh89
Summary: Adrian and his closest companion, the Eevee named Vee, have grown close in the two and a half years since Adrian was given Vee's egg by Professor Oak on his 15th birthday. Now, the pair must set out on their own journey to explore the secrets of the Pokémon world. AU, set in a world that contains elements from both the videogame and anime worlds (mostly videogame though).





	Adrian's Amazing Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> There's really not much that needs to be said about this. Apart from the fact that I've been working on this for a while now, and I'm glad that I finally finished the first chapter. Enjoy.

The black-haired young man smiled, brushing a strand of hair out of his eyes as he stared at the targets in front of him, several of which were starting to look rather worn. “Alright, Vee, good job. I think you’re really getting the hang of that move. Just one more time and we’ll stop for lunch”  
The small silver fox-like Pokémon next to him nodded in agreement. “Vee!”  
Adrian smiled warmly. “Alright. Vee, let’s put all we’ve got into this one. Quick Attack!”  
Vee nodded at his command before darting quickly forward, slamming full force into one of the targets before jumping back to stand next to his Trainer. “Good job, Vee. Alright, that’s enough for now”.  
“Adrian!”  
The young man turned towards the voice, nodding at the younger boy who had just come running up to him. “What is it, Jacob?”  
The 12-year old took a second to catch his breath before explaining. “Professor Oak asked me to come and tell you that he wants to see both you and Vee immediately. He said it was urgent”  
Adrian and Vee looked at each other, confused, before the Trainer nodded, holding out his arm to his Pokémon, the Eevee eagerly jumping up to perch on his shoulder. “We’re on our way”.  
It didn’t take them long to make their way through the surprisingly quiet streets of Pallet Town to Professor Oak’s lab, and soon Adrian sighed in relief as they stepped through the sliding doors into the air-conditioned interior. “Professor Oak? Jacob said you wanted to see us urgently about something?”  
The white-haired Professor smiled warmly at Adrian and the Eevee that was currently perched on the younger man’s shoulder. “Yes, I did. Thank you for coming so quickly. How are you both doing today?”  
Adrian smiled warmly at the older man, knowing that he was mostly interested in how Vee’s training was going. “We’re both good. It’s a beautiful sunny day out there, and we were just finishing up some practice before lunch”.  
“Ah. Tackle again?”  
Adrian shook his head. “No, Quick Attack this time. We’ve worked so hard on Tackle the last few days I thought it might be nice to try something different”.  
“Very sensible. Anyway, if you two would kindly follow me I’ll show you why I wanted to see you so urgently”.  
The pair obediently followed the old Professor as he led the way through the lab to a small desk near the machines at the back. On top of the desk sat a small device, red in colour, as well as five red-and-white spherical objects that Adrian recognised almost immediately. “Poké Ball s and a Pokedex?”  
“Exactly. I’ve been speaking with your parents over the last few days, and we’ve agreed that it’s finally the right time for the two of you to start your own journey”.  
Adrian took a second to digest what the Professor had just told him as he tucked the Pokedex and Poké Ball s into a concealed pocket of his jacket. “Where do you suggest we start?”  
The white-haired man took a map of Kanto from the wall, spreading it across one of the tables. “I’d suggest taking the Pokémon League Challenge. It’d be a good way for you and Vee to meet new Pokémon and grow even stronger. Go north of here through Route 1 to Viridian City. You should make it there by mid-afternoon. From there, head north through the forest to Pewter City, where you’ll find your first Gym”.  
Adrian nodded, reaching a hand up idly to stroke the silver fur of his closest companion, who seemed to enjoy the simple contact. “We’ll do that. Thank you very much, Professor. Vee and I will leave for Viridian City after we say goodbye to my family”.  
“Good. You can call me at any point if you need advice or even if you’re just curious about where your next destination should be”.  
The black-haired boy nodded. “Will do. We’d better get moving if we’re going to get anywhere by nightfall then. Goodbye, Professor. We’ll call as soon as we can”.  
Shaking the Professor’s outstretched hand, Adrian and Vee left the lab, and quickly made their way back through the streets of Pallet Town to the house where they had been training earlier. Trying the door handle, and finding it unlocked, Adrian pushed the door open and the pair slipped into the house, letting the door close behind them with a soft ‘snick’.  
“We’re back!”  
Vee leapt down from his Trainer’s shoulder as the pair walked into the kitchen, sitting down at the table next to a black-haired woman in her mid-to-late forties, who gave them both a warm smile. “Hi, you two. How’s the training going today?”  
Adrian smiled at his mother’s question. “Amazing. Vee’s practically mastered using Tackle, and he’s getting very good at using Quick Attack too. We were actually just finishing up when Jacob came and told us that Professor Oak wanted to see us”.  
The older woman set down her cup of coffee, nodding. “So, you went and saw the Professor then. Did he tell you anything interesting?”.  
“He told us that you and Dad had been talking to him about Vee and I finally starting our own journey. And he gave us these”.  
Adrian reached into his pocket, withdrawing the Pokedex and Poké Ball s that the Professor had given him and putting them on the table. His mother nodded. “It’s true. We have been talking to him about exactly that. If you leave in the next few minutes…”  
Adrian smiled. “We should be able to make it to Viridian City by mid-afternoon? Professor Oak told us the same thing. We just wanted to say goodbye to everyone before we left”.  
As the young man got to his feet and returned the items to his pocket, there was the sound of running feet on the stairs leading down from the second floor, and soon a pair of young girls, neither of whom could have been older than 12, launched themselves, giggling merrily, into his arms. He smiled warmly as he embraced his sisters, and Vee happily nuzzled against the two girls as Adrian placed quick kisses to their heads before pulling away. “I guess this is the last time we’ll see each other in person for a while. Becca, Mary, you two behave for Mom and Dad, okay?”  
The girls giggled in unison (they were identical twins, and they had a habit of doing many things in near-perfect unison, which Adrian had always found very slightly unnerving). “We’re always behaving, silly!” the longer-haired of the two girls pointed out.  
Adrian couldn’t help but laugh. “Of course, you are”.  
He turned to his mother. “I’m guessing that Dad’s still working?”  
The older woman nodded. “He should be home in a couple of hours, if you wanted to stick around…”  
The black-haired Trainer gave a small smile. “I wish I could. But if we’re going to make it to Viridian in the next couple of hours, we really do have to leave now”.  
“Your bag is on the usual hanger then. It’s all packed for you”.  
Adrian nodded. “Thank you. Come on, Vee, let’s get going. We’ll call you as soon as we get to Viridian City, I promise.”  
“Vee!”  
Adrian gave his mother and sisters one more hug, before turning and grabbing his bag from the hanger. Slipping it over his shoulders, he paused for a couple seconds longer to look around the small house where he had grown up, before walking to the door and pushing it open, Vee right behind him. Once out in the fresh afternoon air of Pallet Town once again, it didn’t take them very long to reach the long grass that marked the start of Route 1. Adrian glanced down at his companion, who looked back up at him with determined eyes before jumping onto his shoulder, and nodded. “Alright, let’s do this.”  
The sun was warm on their backs as they walked quietly through the grassy route that separated them from Viridian City, listening to the Pidgey and Spearow singing in the trees around them. “It really is a beautiful day to be out and about. Hey, maybe we’ll run into our first wild Pokémon soon and be able to get some real practice in.”  
Almost as soon as he had finished speaking, there was a rustling in the grass in front of them. Adrian glanced at Vee. “Did you see that, Vee?”  
At his Pokémon’s nod of confirmation, the Trainer grinned. “Alright. Our first real wild Pokémon battle. Let’s do this, Vee. Flush it out with Tackle!”  
The Eevee jumped from his Trainer’s shoulder and leapt into the grass, slamming quickly into something before jumping back to land in the small clearing in front of his Trainer’s feet. “Let’s hope that got its attention.”  
There was a sound like a fluttering of wings, and a cloud of dust burst from the grass. Adrian cursed. “Sand Attack. Of course. It’s trying to lower our accuracy, Vee! Let’s try using Quick Attack this time!”  
Vee darted forward, slamming into the wild Pidgey mid-attack before jumping back to land again. Adrian clenched his fist as the wild Pokémon got to its feet, glaring warily at both the Trainer and the Pokémon which had just attacked it. “Good job, buddy. Let’s just try and weaken it a little more! Use Tackle again!”  
Vee leapt at the Pidgey and sending it reeling across the small clearing. It got to its feet again, but Adrian could tell from the way it was saying slightly that it was almost out of health. Pulling a Poké Ball from his pocket, he threw it at the Pidgey and crossed his fingers as the red and white sphere closed around the small bird Pokémon. It wriggled back and forth a couple of times before settling to the ground with a soft click, and Adrian released a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. “Good job, old friend. Alright, let’s get a move on”.  
Reaching down to pick up the Poké Ball containing his newly acquired Pidgey, he clipped it onto his belt beside the one that would usually contain his partner, before the two headed further into Route 1, eager to see what other Pokémon they would come across on their journey.


End file.
